Our Brothers Continuation
by JoyfulMusic
Summary: This takes place at the end of Our Brothers. So if you haven’t read it then you won't understand this one. The continuation tells about Ed and Ona’s struggle with their inner demons. Also contains how the two families manage to come together.
1. 21 Demons Whisper

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the original story. That's why I've decided to post it seperate. Anyway let me know what you think.

This is similar to what I had to put up with after (supposedly) getting over my ED.

Chapter 21: Demons Whisper

That night our brothers went up to the room they were sharing to play some game they'd gotten earlier. I was sitting on the sofa looking through old photo albums when Edward came over with a slice of cake.

"I made it myself." He smiled at me as he sat down. "To celebrate your homecoming." He scooped a piece onto the fork and held it out to me.

I bit my lip a little. It had been so long since I'd indulged in sweets. Although my reasons were gone I still felt like an anorexic. Nonetheless I opened my mouth and let him slip it in. As the taste filled my mouth I could feel my stomach knot. Yet I swallowed, trying to suppress the demons that whispered in my ears.

"What is it?" He whispered, setting the plate down on the table and moving closer to me. His eyes were full of concern as they looked into mine. "I thought you'd like it. I mean, you are over the eating disorder, aren't you?"

I diverted my gaze. "Yes but… it's not that easy." I frowned, I was letting him down. I seemed to be doing that so much lately. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to. It's just hard."

Ed wrapped his automail arm around me gently. "It's okay, you haven't done anything wrong." He seemed to know my thoughts without my having to tell him. It was somewhat disturbing but I let go of the feeling.

My eyes filled with tears as I shook my head. I was too weak to fight the demons. "I just can't seem to get it right. I've tried so hard but they just won't stop." I leaned against his chest and sobbed with my hands pressed against my head. "Please make them stop. Please."

His arms wrapped around me tightly. I could feel him as he kissed my head. "Shhh. Don't worry Ona, it'll be alright. We're going to make it through this. We've done so much already." He lifted my head up to look into his eyes. "Haven't we?" I nodded slightly, letting my hands fall away. He looked so sad, so wounded, yet strong at the same time.

I moved back to lie against him. '_I'm hurting him again. I don't mean to but I am. Why can't I do anything right?' _I wanted so much to stay there, wrapped in his arms. But he was hurting, in pain because of my stupidity. I wouldn't allow myself to be selfish again. So I pulled away from his arms, brushing the tears from my eyes. My heart ached but I couldn't do this to him.

"Ona?" Ed's voice was full of concern. He started to move toward me but I held out a hand to stop him. His eyes begged mine to look at him, but I just couldn't. I turned my head away sadly. He took my hand and kissed it gently. "Please let me help you. I want to help you so badly. Can't you see that?"

Reluctantly I turned my head back to him. Tears filled my eyes again. He seemed so warm, so loving, so kind. That was why I couldn't hurt him. "I know you want to but…" I bowed my head, I couldn't face him. "But I don't want to hurt you again. You've done so much already. I just can't bring myself to…"

He slid against me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it made me shiver. His hand looped behind my neck, then lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him. His golden eyes were alight with something I couldn't quite understand. Was it pity, or love? "Then don't push me away now. If you don't want to hurt me, then let me be near you. That's what I want."

I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips against my temple. I swallowed hard and let out a slight gasp. I'd had my heart locked away for so long that it seemed to stop momentarily. '_Why does he want to be near me? I'm not as good as he deserves.' _Yet I couldn't pull away, something inside wouldn't let me.

"Ona," He whispered in my ear gently. "Please let me help you." His voice was strong, almost demanding. But at the same time it didn't seem like an order. It almost sounded as though he were desperate, though I couldn't understand why he would be. "Please." He murmured again.

All at once something snapped inside of me. I had to get out of there. It wasn't where I belonged. I got up from the couch quickly. His eyes were full of worry as I ran from the room. I made my way down the hall before rushing into the bathroom.

My heart pounded as I slammed the door. My breathing was hard and labored. Then I saw it, my way to let go. Without thinking I knelt before the toilet. I threw back the lid and pulled my hair back behind me. Then I let it all go, everything I had eaten seemed to come out along with all my confused emotion.

I sat back against the bathroom wall, sobs racking through my body. I'd lost it all, everything in one moment of weakness. '_I can't believe I gave in. I haven't done that since last time… Bulimia…my old friend, come to claim me once again.' _If I could have I would have laughed at the foolishness of the situation. '_Sure Ona, overcome anorexia to become bulimic, that's the way to do it.' _My mind laughed sarcastically.

Finally I stood slowly and looked in the mirror. My eyes were watering and my throat burned. I washed out my mouth out and then splashed cold water on my face. It was like a bad dream. I'd come out of a nightmare into my own private hell, one I'd created with my own two hands.

As I opened the bathroom door I walked out carefully. It was late; Emery and Alphonse would already be in bed. I'd been in there for what seemed like an eternity, alone with my inner demons.

Coming out I found the house was dark and quiet. Cautiously I started to move down the hall, but then my eye caught a glimpse of someone sitting to the right of the door. I glanced down to find it was Edward. His knees pulled up before him, with his elbows resting on them. He had his head against his hands; his hair was coming loose out of its braid and now fell across his shoulders.

He turned his head up toward me. His eyes were full of the same pain that had filled them when Al had rejected him. They were red and tired, circles already forming beneath them. He didn't frown deeply, instead it was just slightly, which made it seem even worse. My already broken heart was crushed.

I moved to stand against the wall on the other side of the door. With my back pressed firmly against it I slid down the wall. Bending my knees I sat in much the same position he was in. My own eyes felt as though they were full of sorrow and hopelessness. I folded my arms across my knees and laid my face down on them.

He didn't move to stand, didn't reach across the doorway to me. It felt as though it were a rift separating us by miles. But he did speak, his deep voice hurting more than it had earlier that day. "So this is it? This is the way it's going to be? You're just going to pull away, won't even try to let me help you?"

I turned my head to look at him, while keeping it lying on my arms. He looked so helpless at that moment, the same way Al had when Winry told him he couldn't hold his brother's hand. I had to say something, it was my move. "I'm sorry. I want you to help but… it hurts so much."

His real hand reached across to me, begging me to take it. In this way he was asking me for admittance. Slowly I reached out and received it, squeezing his just a little, which brought a smile to his lips. Gently he slid over to my side, his back resting against the doorpost. I swallowed hard as he lifted his hand to move a hair from my face. The movement was so little but it meant so much.

I leaned against his shoulder for support. All the while the demons whispered in my ears. '_What do you think you're doing? You're worthless. Why try again when you know you'll just fail?' _My eyes closed and hands rose to my head, pressing hard against my ears to try and quell their words.

My eyes opened wide as I felt Edward move my arms back down again. He was kneeling before me. He gave me a wry smile while placing my limbs against my sides. Then he raised his hands and pressed them gently against my ears. I closed my eyes again as he touched his forehead to mine. "Let me silence them." He whispered.

He'd had demons whispering in his ears for more than just those seven years. He knew exactly what I needed. Knew what they were whispering. His had stayed with him all the time just as mine did. They had been never ceasing, even at night they would hiss in the ears of their victim.

Yet with his hands against my head they seemed to pause. They even seemed to fear him, backing away at his closeness. I could feel them hissing at Ed, trying to force me from his loving arms. But I would not let them, not this time.

I swallowed hard and opened my eyes. His head was still against mine. His eyes still closed in sorrow and concentration. I moved my chin forward gently, turning my head slightly. His eyes opened just a little then closed as our lips pressed together. My own eyes shut, allowing me to take in the sensation of his love. His warmth felt so good that it melted my heart.

He backed away a little, sucking in air before pressing his lips back to mine. My hand found its way up his back to press against his soft hair. I let my legs fell to the side allowing him to press closer to me. His real hand moved behind my head while his automail one moved to press against my back.

Slowly he backed away, his breath as ragged as my own. He smiled gently, causing a grin to creep onto my own lips. His golden eyes shown, like a guiding light in the darkness. I watched as he swallowed hard then moved a hand to my cheek. "Ona, I love you." He murmured.

My lids fell a little as my heart took in the words. While the demons were still there they seemed to be a million miles away. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. My breath and voice seemed to have been stolen away.

He moved to be close again. I felt his hot breath on my ear. "I love you so much." His lips traveled to kiss my cheek while his hand moved to brush my hair out of the way. "So much."

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes. "I love you too Edward." A smile tugged at the sides of my lips. My heart seemed to regain its regular beat deep within my chest. "I'll try." I told him bushing his lips gently with mine. "I'll try as hard as I can, for you."

Ed smiled and stroked my hair gently. "And I'll be there, to catch you, when you need me to." With that he moved to lift me into his arms as he stood. He pressed me tightly against his chest as he walked up the stairs. I let my eyes fall shut, allowing my ears to listen to the sound of his heartbeat.

Author's Note:

This chapter is dedicated to those of my friends who stood by me. The ones who helped to silence my demons. Thanks, ya'll saved my life.


	2. 22 Types of Love

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 22: Types of Love

Edward laid me gently on the bed, in the room I had stayed in as a child. I opened my eyes as I felt the softness around me. Looking up into his eyes I saw pure love, but a fear gripped my heart. I put out a hand to his chest, "I want to wait, for marriage."

He gave me a wary grin before kneeling down beside the bed. He took my hand in both of his and kissed it gently. "I had no intention of doing otherwise." He moved a hand to stroke my face. "I would never do anything like that. I can wait."

I smiled a little and touched his cheek. "What makes you so sure you'll be the one? You never know, we may not make it that far." My body was tired but I didn't want to let the moment go. I forced myself to stay awake.

His eyes sparkled with that knowing look again. He leaned over me and kissed my lips lightly. Then he backed away, letting his hand stroke my hair, his own had come loose, encircling his face like a hallo. It looked simply heavenly in the moonlight that poured in through the open window.

"Like I said, I can wait." He touched my lips with his fingers, tracing them lightly. "We'll go slow and easy. We'll take our time, let Emery and Al get used to the idea." He grinned again. "Then I'll ask you to marry me. You'll say yes, and we'll raise our children right here."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" I giggled a little. "You've already decided? I don't even get a chance to turn down the proposal?" My hands traced gently across his masculine chin, making him shiver a little. "Is that how it's going to work?"

Ed smiled and took hold of my wrists. He brought my hands up to his lips, kissing each of them. Then he let go of a long drawn out sigh. "You can't turn me down before I've asked you. But you won't when I do." There was that knowing look again, but this time I didn't mind it at all.

My eyes shut, my body trying to force me to rest. I breathed slightly as Edward laid my hands against my stomach. I heard him move as he retrieved a blanket that had been hanging across the footboard. He brought it over me, tucking it in close. His lips pressed against mine before he turned away. But prior to shutting the door I heard him whisper, "Good night my love."

That night the demons showed themselves in my dreams. But always when they would, Edward was there, protecting me with all his might. His love was enough to ward off their cruel words. I was actually able to rest, for the first time in a long while, I got a good night's sleep.

The next morning when I woke up I felt refreshed. I walked down the stairs to the large kitchen. There Edward stood at the stove, spatula in hand as he flipped a pancake over. The smell made my stomach cringe but when he turned that smile on me it calmed.

"Morning Ona, you look like you slept well." His voice was light and kind. The sun shown through the windows, causing his braided hair to sparkle. It looked like strands of gold flowing from his head. His eyes seemed to be lit with the fire of love I'd felt the night before. He looked simply heavenly.

"Where's the boys?" I questioned moving to sit on one of the stools that stood around the island cabinet. On it sat the package of pancake mix, a bowl half full of batter, along with the other ingredients. I folded my arms and rested them against the marble counter top.

He looked back over his shoulder with a grin. "They're gone to help Winry. She needed someone to help move stuff around. They'll probably be gone all day." He turned back to what he was doing before the pancake had a chance to burn. "That means we'll have the house to ourselves."

That afternoon we were in the living room just enjoying the time we had alone. I was lying on the floor as he leaned beside me, propped up by one elbow. His eyes were looking down into mine. His smile was that of pure contentment. I moved my hand up to his face, gently stroking a hair out of his eyes.

His voice was soft as he whispered to me, "Maybe I should have it cut. Then it wouldn't get in the way." I frowned a little at him causing him to lean down closer. "What's wrong? Doesn't it bother you?" His breath was warm against me. "I could've sworn Emery said you didn't like guys with long hair."

I grinned. "I didn't…" Reaching around I pulled the rubber band from its place. Then I unraveled his soft tresses, allowing them to spill over his shoulders, down toward me. "But that was a lifetime ago. Before I met you." I ran my fingers through his hair, letting it tangle around them. My eyes following my hands. "This is the new me, with a new life." My eyes returned to meet his. "And I love your hair."

He came down slowly as I pressed my hands against his head. I closed my eyes and lifted my head slightly, our lips coming together in a passionate kiss. As he backed away my eyes opened. He seemed to embody everything I wanted in a man. I saw myself reflected in his eyes. "Good." He breathed before kissing me again.

"Hey! There's children in here you know!" My eyes grew wide as I pushed Edward away. Rising up quickly I could see Emery standing in the doorway. He had a stupid smirk on his face. I could see the laughter in his eyes, though he was working hard to keep it from coming out.

Alphonse walked in slowly behind him. "What happened? What's going on?" His face was confused as he glanced between the three of us. I was sitting with a red face while Ed had stood quickly upon being interrupted. Apparently he hadn't seen anything, and I was glad of that.

We hadn't been doing anything other than kissing, Emery could see that. But it was still embarrassing having my little brother walk in on us. I stood slowly, trying to regain my composer. I looked at him, "Emery, what are you doing back so soon? Shouldn't you still be helping Winry?"

He couldn't hold it any longer, he began laughing hard. Alphonse had to explain. "We finished early. I don't get it… Emery, what happened? What's so funny?" He glanced up at his new brother who still hadn't quit laughing. The teen just shook his head and led the boy from the room. Thankfully I knew he wouldn't tell him anything.

"Well." Ed moved to loop an arm around me and watch our brothers go. "This house seems to be smaller than we need." He grinned at me, thinking of what had happened the first morning he'd spent at my home in the country. "But at least you weren't wearing a towel this time."

I slapped his chest lightly. "That wasn't funny!" But I couldn't help but giggle with him. His arms pulled me close again. I felt so content just to be with him, knowing I had my family with me. Most of all, it meant a lot that Emery hadn't gotten mad. I'd worried about what his reaction would be. But he seemed to be taking it just fine.


	3. 23 My Boys

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 23: My Boys

A week later we were in the downstairs study. Edward closed the door behind him and turned to me with mischief in his eyes. He moved to stand before me where I sat on the desk. My legs were crossed in front of me.

I sighed and gave him a short frown. "Did you hear them too?" He looked at me questioningly. "The voices, the ones that whisper in my ears. Did they speak to you, during those seven years? Is that why you know how to ease them?"

His eyes were concerned but then looked away, full of shame. "Yes, I'm sure they're the same." He didn't turn to look back at me. "The ones that say you're not good enough. That tell you you're worthless. They say the worst things sometimes." I put a hand to his chin, turning it to face me. But his eyes stayed downcast. "They spoke to me that first night too, when you were in the bathroom, and I couldn't help. They came back, I could hear them, like they'd never left."

I leaned forward, resting my head against his. "Do they make you think of suicide too?" He nodded slightly so I backed away. His eyes finally moved to look back into mine. "But we won't listen… Will we? We'll stay strong, help each other. That's the plan, right?"

Ed moved his hand to stroke through my hair which hung loosely. His eyes never wavering from mine. "That's the plan." A smile crossed his lips as he sighed slightly. "You know, our brothers talk like this." I gave him a quizzical look so he explained. "They've been helping each other, know how to handle us. Because we've been apart from them so long, and they know what we're feeling. They know they don't fully understand. But they're helping each other to handle it."

I smiled warmly at him. I had worried about the two young brothers. They were years apart in age. It had bothered me about their having to share a room. But apparently they were using each other as a sort of support system. Between them they could talk things through. With me and Edward working together too, the four of us would be able to make this family work. It really would be alright.

Edward grinned at me with mischief in his eyes again, realizing the seriousness had passed. He moved for me and I smiled darting off the desk. I giggled as he turned toward me. His smile grew, "Hey, get back here!" He moved toward me.

Again I moved, but his automail arm rubbed against my bare skin. "Oh!" I winced at the pain. Looking down I could see where a loose screw had scratched my arm. Ed looked at the mark worriedly, noticing as a small stream of blood began to come forth. It wasn't much, but it was enough to upset him.

Edward frowned and took a step back. His eyes were full of regret, realizing that he had hurt me. He didn't look at my eyes but instead kept his gaze where my blood dripped from the open wound. His head shook sadly, "I'm sorry Ona, I shouldn't have…"

I moved forward quickly putting a hand over his mouth. "Don't." I ordered. "Don't you dare listen to them. I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault." I lowered my hand and he looked pitifully into my eyes. "But if you don't catch me..." I backed away toward the door with a wicked grin. "Then I'll never forgive you." With that I was out the door and running down the hallway.

My laughter rang through the house as I rushed into the kitchen. He rounded the corner within a moment. His smile made the sun seem like a dim flashlight. "I'll get you." He laughed as I ran toward the back door. Soon he followed me out and caught up with me. We fell to the ground laughing.

"What are you two doing?" Al's eyes were wide. He and Emery had been playing basket ball, but had stopped to watch us.

"Little help!" I yelped, trying to regain my breath. Edward was on top of me laughing. He'd risen up on his arms, his braid hanging down in my face. "He's trying to kill me!"

Al giggled and ran toward us, jumping right in the middle of his brother's back. "You can't hurt sis!" He laughed then turned over his shoulder and called, "Come on Emery, we have to save our sister!"

Soon all three of the boys were wrestling. As they rolled across the grass, I stood on the sidelines laughing. Within moments Edward was free and running toward me. Before I even had a chance to realize it he had me in his arms, and was running across the yard.

Al saw what was happening and took chase. He leapt on his brother's back and held on with all his might. That gave Emery a chance to pull me free of Ed's grasp. He sat me on the ground then took my hand and off we went, running. His eyes shown brighter than they had in years. He laughed as we went.

Edward gave chase again but was soon under the two other boys. "I give! You can have her!" He called, laughing through ragged breath. The three split apart and lay on the grass, all breathing heavily. "You two are too much for me." He breathed, sitting up.

I sat down on the grass next to my youngest brother. He smiled up at me. "We did it sis, we saved you!" His body seemed to have become accustom to its new owner. I moved a hand across his forehead, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I can still beat him!"

Emery looked up toward the boy, "Hey! I did help you know!" He was laughing a little more. Sweat seemed to pour from him. He hadn't been able to have so much fun in the orphanage. It would have been considered fighting. But today he was free of all their strict rules and regulations.

"You both saved me." I said sweetly. "But now look at the three of you." They turned to access the damage. "You're all dirty, sweaty and hot. What am I supposed to do with any of you?"

Edward decided to take on that question. "Love us." He leaned forward and pulled me into a tight kiss. I pulled away slightly, "Besides, you're not exactly the picture of perfect cleanness at the moment." He was right, I had blades of grass in my hair, and dirt seemed to cover me. Grass stains were patched across my clothes.

"Well." I told him, as I stood, pulling him up with me. "I suppose I'm not. But since when do I care what I look like? It's not as though I should have to be nice and clean in front of my family." I gave him a wicked grin which relit the fire in his eyes.

He pulled me against him tightly. "Then… are we going to make it official?" I put a finger to my chin and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. He gave me a quick shake to get me to look back at him. "Because that's what the new plan is." He pulled me into a tight kiss.

Al moaned and flopped back on the grass. I could tell he'd turned to look at Emery. He told his new brother, with a great deal of exasperation, "So this is what we saved her for? So that they could start kissing again?" I pulled back in time to see him nod to the child. There was a satisfied smile on the teen's face. Alphonse moaned again.

I pulled back from Edward and frowned a little. "You know I will expect a proper proposal though." There was that knowing look again, why couldn't he quit doing that? He nodded before kissing me once more.


	4. 24 My Strength

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 24: My Strength

A month later when I walked into my room after having taken a shower I found Edward sitting on my bed, wearing a shirt and sleeping shorts. He was gazing down at his automail hand. The expression on his face was one of regret. He looked up at me but the look on his face didn't change. It was sorrowful and it broke my heart to see him like that.

I took a seat next to him. I'd already gotten dressed in my pajamas. My hair was wet and soaked through the material causing my back to become chilled. He'd taken a bath earlier so his was already dry and hanging in a braid. I rubbed my hand along his back.

"What's wrong? Are they back?" He knew I was speaking of the voices. They had filled both our minds for so long. It was as though they were separate from either of us. I felt almost as though mine were the same that whispered in his ear, causing him pain, forcing me to hate them. Even if I didn't hate them for causing me pain, I couldn't allow them to harm the man I loved.

"You're arm, it's alright?" He rubbed the scar with his left hand although it was an awkward movement. His eyes didn't meet mine; instead they looked to where I'd been cut. His look was sad and apologetic. It bothered me that he was listening to the demons.

I took his automail wrist and pressed his hand against my cheek. I turned to kiss it softly. I wasn't sure how much of a sensation it could feel, but he would be able to see my movements. That was what really mattered.

Ed pulled it back from me and held it with his left hand. He pressed it against his chest sadly. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I shouldn't have done that." He stopped momentarily as I put a hand to his face. "I'll have Winry see if she can do something about it. Maybe she can change the design… somehow."

I moved to sit before him on the floor. My hand ran along his automail leg, feeling each of the corners. None of them were very sharp. It was a work of art, just as Al's body was. Both had been crafted by the hands of a master artist. "Don't have her change anything about it." I pleaded, my eyes still looking at his leg. "I love you just the way you are."

He slid off the bed down onto his knees before me. He held my hands in his, looking at them carefully. "I don't want to do anything that would hurt you." His lips pressed against my hands softly.

"Then don't ask her to change it." He looked up into my eyes questioningly. "She worked hard on this set. And I love it just the way it is. Beside," I giggled shortly. "I'm accident prone, that's how I found Al. And that's why I'm sitting here with you now." I leaned forward, kissing his forehead.

He sighed a little, letting me know the voices were still whispering in his ears. I pulled my hands from his and placed them on his ears. His eyes showed understanding as he nodded slowly. I pulled him forward into a warm kiss, silencing the demons which had been whispering in both our ears.

Ed moved his hand up to pull mine down away from his head. He looked deep in my eyes and gave me a sad smile. "Would you marry me, if I asked you?" My heart faltered momentarily. It seemed as though things were moving too fast for my mind to comprehend.

But for my heart, the speed was just fine. I heard myself asking, "That depends, are you asking me right now?" It sounded almost as if I were listing in. It was like my soul was speaking without asking my mind to form the words. It simply developed them sending them directly to the outside world, not giving me a chance to think.

He swallowed hard. "Will you marry me Ona?" He didn't seem to be sure of his own voice. I could almost hear his heart beating wildly within his chest. "Will you stand beside me, let me be with you forever?" He paused again. "Can that be the new plan? That we get married and live happily ever after?"

Tears fell from the corners of my eyes. My own heart was beating wildly, unable to slow itself down. His eyes shown with a love so deep, so pure, it seemed to fill the room. I nodded slowly, struggling to regain my voice. "I will… marry you." I hugged his neck hard. "Let that be the plan forever."

The next morning we told our brothers as the four of us sat around the breakfast table. Emery had a shocked look in his eyes. I feared things were moving faster than he'd expected. He shook his head, "But… Sis…" He shook his head again in shock. The teen swallowed hard before looking back at me. His eyes changed to happiness. "I didn't think… I was hoping but… I didn't think it would be so soon."

I stood and went to stand behind him. With my arms wrapped around my brother I hugged him tightly. "You don't mind do you? We can put it off if it's too soon." I didn't want to do anything that would upset him. I'd only just gotten him back.

He shook his head quickly and looked up at me. His smile warmed my heart. "Ona, you deserve to be happy." Then he motioned toward Edward. "If he's the man who can do it, then that's all the better. Because that'll mean we can have a real family again." He ruffled Alphonse's hair. "And we'll really be brothers."

The child seemed to still be in a state of shock. But he looked up at Emery with a smile. His silver eyes lighting up the whole room. Frowning momentarily he asked, "So does that mean we'll each have our own room? Because I like having to share a room. I get lonely if I'm by myself." Those seven years of emptiness still weighted heavily on his mind.

Emery frowned too. He'd spent two years alone in the orphanage. Sure he'd had to sleep in a long hall with a bunch of boys, but it wasn't the same. Then he gave Al a smirk which meant he'd thought of something. "No, it means that one of the rooms becomes a nursery!"

I moved back to stand next to my fiancée, who gave the boy a wary smile. Emery and Al were both grinning widely, suppressing their giggles. "What if I wanted to make it into a library? Did you bother to think of that?" He joked with the boys.

The teen shook his head, "That's between you and Ona. But I think sis already knows she wants kids." He leaned back and looked at Al. "That'll make us uncles. Just think we'll have to help raise all those boys. We can have our own football team!"

I gave him a smug look, "Maybe we'll have a house full of girls. Then what will you do?" Ed gripped my waist tightly and kissed my arm.

"Wouldn't matter." My brother told me with a laugh, "The way you fight, girls would be just as good as boys. Right bro?" He looked down to Al who nodded. Then he turned his attention back to me. "But if you do have girls, I'll have to beat up all the boys who come to the door. Only the best for our nieces!" He put an arm on Al's shoulders. "If they can get through the two of us then they'll be worthy!"

Edward's eyes grew concerned, "We haven't even had them yet! You can't talk about my girls going on dates! Besides…" He nuzzled me again. "I'll make sure no boy get anywhere near the house." He stood and kissed my lips.

I giggled and pulled back looking around at the guys of my life. "Between the three of you if I do have daughters, they'll never even be able to date. But you wouldn't be able to keep them from guys forever." I looked back to Ed, "They will have to go to school you know."

"Home school!" Alphonse chimed in, enjoying the scenario game. "We won't let any of them go anywhere without one of us. Me and Emery will teach them everything they need to know." The child was smiling brightly at his new brother. "We'll be the best uncles ever!"


	5. 25 The Very Best

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 25: The Very Best

For the next two months everyone seemed to be making plans for the upcoming event. Lori and Winry would be my bridesmaids. The triplet girls would get to be flower girls. Edward was worried about who to choose as his best man. The Fuhrer would be there, but only requested a front row seat.

I sat at the kitchen table with Ed looking over the names of people who wanted to come. Still I could feel that the list wasn't what was causing him to worry. He had his head in his hands, looking down at the list. I rubbed his back gently, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Ona." I looked up to find Emery and Alphonse standing in the doorway, modeling their new tuxes. "Do they look alright?" He was pulling at the collar and giving me a wary look. He hated dressing up, as did the younger boy who was tugging at the bowtie.

"You don't have to wear the ties." I told them smiling. Both gave a sigh of relief and took them off quickly. "You don't mind, do you Edward?" He glanced at me and shook his head. His normally bright eyes were full of worry.

"Brother." Al spoke up, moving forward. "You still haven't made up your mind on a best man, have you?" His eyes looked somewhat hopeful, though I wasn't quite sure why. I assumed he wanted to be picked for the job.

Edward sighed heavily. "No Al, I haven't." His hand squeezed mine as he looked up at Emery. "I still haven't made any definite decisions." He hung his head again, trying to look like he was concentrating on the paper in front of him.

"Well then we have a request." Ed and I both looked up as Emery cleared his throat. "I know you're worried about hurting mine or Al's feelings. That's why you haven't decided yet, correct?" My fiancée nodded. "Well then, I want to be the best man."

"And I want to be the ring bearer!" Al added cheerfully. "The best man doesn't get to do anything. But I'll get to hold them on the pillow. But…" He looked up at his new brother. "Emery doesn't mind just standing there. So that way everyone's happy. Right brother?" His hopeful eyes looked at Edward.

I could hear as he swallowed hard. I saw the tear that was hidden in the corner of his eye. "Yes." He said, when he was able to. "That would be wonderful." I felt as the weight was lifted off his shoulders. He stood and moved to hug Al. "It's perfect."

Emery stood by and watched them pleased. Then Ed let go of the child. I watched as my brother reached out a hand for a shake. My heart leaped as Edward accepted it, and then pulled him into a brotherly hug. Emery seemed surprised for a moment, but quickly settled in, grateful for the acceptance.

'_My boys.' _I thought to myself. '_My three wonderful boys. My family…'_ A tear began to slowly creep from the corner of my eye. I moved to brush it away quickly as their embrace ended.

Then Edward turned to me. He held out a hand so I moved from my seat to stand next to him. He wrapped an arm around me then kissed my cheek. "How about these brothers of ours? Aren't they perfect?" I nodded as he ruffled Al's hair.

"Sis, I was wondering…" Alphonse looked up at me with bright and hopeful eyes. "If we could have chocolate chips in the wedding cake?" He grinned slightly. "So it'll be the very best ever."

Emery put a hand on the boy's shoulder then looked at me. "I tried to explain that at a wedding it's typically a white cake. But he thinks it would taste better if we added chocolate chips to it." His smile was one that told me he remembered adding them to cakes when he was little.

I bent down to be eyelevel with the child. "Well… they are supposed to be plain white. But…" I looked up to Edward who was smiling and gave me a little nod. I turned my gaze back toward Al. "This is defiantly the finest family ever, and it's going to be the greatest wedding ever. The best man and ring bearer will be the unsurpassed." I sighed a little. "I suppose that the cake should have chocolate chips, so that it will be the very best ever."

The child's eyes became brighter than ever. He jumped and put his arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly. "It'll be the very best! You'll see! And everyone will say so when they eat it!" He backed away slightly, his smile matching the sparkle in his eyes.

"Is the bride and groom that sit atop the cake really that important?" I asked, tired of looking through the photos Lori had brought over from one of the bridal shops. "I mean, it's not really that big of a deal is it?"

She gave me a wry look. "It's suppose to symbolize your and Ed's life together Ona. It needs to be perfect." She turned through a catalog, trying to find one that looked like myself and Edward.

I sighed, rolling my eyes and dropping my head to the table. '_This is getting out of hand. Maybe we should take the boys and elope instead. Then we could come back and have a small party here at the house.' _

"What's wrong honey?" Ed walked through the door into the living room where we sat amidst all of the papers and booklets. He'd been in town checking on some paperwork for the Fuhrer. "What is all this?" He picked up one of the photos to look at it. "Doesn't look much like us."

"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell Ona!" Lori seemed to overestimate his reaction. "This is the one thing that symbolizes the two of you as you begin your new life. It has to be perfect."

I looked up to Ed who had an eyebrow cocked. I watched as he moved one of the multicolored plastic vases to set on the middle of the table. It was one of the many samples which I was supposed to choose from for the flowers to set in. I raised my head with interest as he moved the papers to clear a spot on the table.

He gave me a wicked grin as he clapped his hands together. Touching the vase a light flashed and there was a small crackling sound. As the light faded, there on the table sat a topper for our cake. "Oh Edward." I breathed moving to take a closer look.

It was me in my wedding dress, holding a bouquet. He stood by my side looking perfectly exquisite.

"But Ed." Lori gave an exasperated sigh. "You can't put it on the cake like that." She closed her eyes shook her head as if the reason should be obvious.

"Why not?" He countered, crossing his arms and looking at his work. "I think it looks exactly like us. Isn't that what you wanted? For it to be a perfect representation?"

Winry walked in and looked down at the topper he'd just made. "It does look like exactly like you Ed, but…" She pointed to it. "There's only supposed to be two of you on top of the cake."

I smiled, "Well I like it. This is a new life for all of us." I picked up the replica of us he had made. There were the two of us, in our wedding attire, but there were also two other pieces.

Standing in his tux, without the tie was Emery, holding half a heart archway. The other was Alphonse, holding a pillow with two rings in one hand, and holding the other half of the heart archway with the other. When the set stood together, Emery was at my side while Al was at Edward's side. The two of us stood beneath the heart archway. "I love it." I stood and kissed Ed. "It's our wedding and we decide what we want. This is perfect."

A week before the wedding Edward and I sat on the couch. I was in my pajamas, snuggling closely to him. He was wearing a loose tee-shirt and pajama pants. "If we do have girls, I want them to be just like you." His voice was wishful and soft. "They'll be just as beautiful as you… Only more graceful."

A small giggle escaped me. I sighed deeply. "Yes, much more graceful." I tuned to look at the way the light shined off his hair. I tugged at the rubber band, letting it fall to the floor. He shook his head a little, causing it to come undone. My hands ran through it, I loved the way it felt between my fingers.

"I've been thinking about changing how I wear it." He pushed close as I moved to lie down on the cushions. "Maybe wearing it in just a ponytail. Then you wouldn't have to take it down all the time." He smiled at me teasingly.

I ran my hand through it again. Then I looked deep into his eyes. '_But this is the way I like it… flowing, free.'_ "That would look good. But…When it's just us, I like it down." I pulled him into a passionate kiss which lasted until I needed to breathe again.

He pressed his lips against mine once more, harder this time. "Why?" He mumbled, leaving a trail of kisses alone my neck.

I gasped a little, feeling my heart racing. He was going too far, we weren't married yet. "Because." I mumbled pushing him back a little. "It's wild, free. It's… more… intimate. You don't take it down for anyone else, it's like you're doing it, just for me."

I struggled to sit up then moved to hand him the rubber band back. "So leave it up… until our wedding night." He nodded, knowing we had started to go farter than either of us had planned to. He sat up with a slight sigh, and then started to braid it. I stopped his hands. "Let me." He turned his back to me and I wove the locks into a tight braid, then I fastened the end.

I leaned forward and kissed the skin on his shoulder where it met steel. "Then you can let it down…" I kissed his neck slightly. "Just for me."


	6. 26 Epilogue

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Epilogue

As promised Ed wore his hair in a braid until our wedding night. After that he kept it back in a ponytail, allowing me to stroke my fingers through it. Edward worked for the Fuhrer, doing paperwork. A few women at the office would try to touch his hair, while marveling at its beauty. Every time he would jerk it away, giving them a dirty look. To him, it was like them trying to touch his leg or thigh, it was intimate, meant for my hands alone.

Fuhrer Mustang did request Ed to go on a few missions. Fullmetal, he found, refused to be gone for very long. It didn't matter that it was the leader of our country that asked him to. He simply wouldn't leave his family for more than a week.

Emery's prediction had been correct. A year after the marriage the extra room had been decorated in pink in anticipation of our baby girl. What we hadn't expected was a boy the following year.

We raised both our brothers and our children in the same house where I had grown up. Emery went off to become a doctor while Alphonse followed in his bother's footsteps. His alchemy however worked best for healing the wounded. We supposed it was a side affect of where his body had come from.

"Ona," My husband murmured as he came into the room after having been on one of his longer trips for the state. It was late outside and I had already lain down. The children had moved on years before so the house was quiet. "I missed you." Edward moved to kneel on the edge of the bed. He tugged his hair down, letting it fall over his shoulders.

I sat up, ran my fingers through his locks, and kiss his lips passionately. "What did Fuhrer Mustang want?" Ed had left in such a rush I hadn't had time to figure out why he was called to Central.

"He wanted to ask if I'd take another promotion instead of leaving." Edward stood to change from his uniform. "He really doesn't want me to quit. Kept insisting I needed to stay, but we've got plenty to last us the rest of our lives."

I smiled a little. It was true, we had saved enough that with just the two of us we could live comfortably for the rest of our lives. "And what did you tell him?"

"I told him my only commitment is to my wife." He gave me a wicked grin, and then slid into the bed. "And I turned him down. I want you to be the only one giving me orders for the rest of my life." He moved in closer.

"Well then," I returned the smile. "I order you to stay with me forever."

"Done." He answered, sealing the deal with a kiss.

Author's Note:

Well… I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know… it wasn't as good as my first one. Oh well. Keep an eye out for my next story 'This is Where I'd Put The Title If It Had One'

Ok, so I have yet to name it. But I'm working on it! Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
